mitologiafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Behemoth
No confundir con el Bahamut Behemot o Bégimo (Hebreo: בהמות‎, behemoth (moderno: behemot)) es una bestia mencionada en Job 40:15-24. Las identidades sugeridas para esta criatura mítica van desde un elefante, un hipopótamo, un rinoceronte o un búfalo. Algunos creacionistas creen que es la descripción de un saurópodo, ya que su gran cola se describe como un cedro. Metafóricamente, el nombre se ha llegado a usar para designar cualquier entidad poderosa y extremadamente grande. Descripción thumb|250px|Behemot y Leviatán, acuarela de William Blake de su Ilustraciones del Libro de Job. Job 40:15-24 describe al behemot antes que el leviatán para demostrarle a Job la futilidad de cuestionar a Dios, quien creó en solitario a estas criaturas y puede capturarlas sin ayuda de nadie . Ambas bestias son monstruos del caos destruidos por el dios en el momento de la creación, aunque no se encuentra tal conflicto en la narrativa de la creación del Génesis. El leviatán se identifica figurativamente tanto con el mar primordial (Job 3:8, Salmos 74:13) y en la literatura apocalípica, como un adversario, el diablo, que será finalmente derrotado. En los discursos divinos en Job, Behemot y Leviatán pueden verse como criaturas míticas con una fuerza enorme que los humanos como Job no pueden llegar a controlar. Pero ambos son reducidos al rango de mascotas divinas, con anillos en sus fosas nasales y una correa en el caso del leviatán. Michael D. Coogan, "A Brief Introduction to the Old Testament" Page 387 Escrituras judías posteriores thumb|250px|De izquierda a derecha, Behemot, Ziz y Leviatán En los apócrifos y pseudoepigráficos judíos como el libro de Enoc del siglo II a.C., Behemot es el principal monstruo inconquistable de la tierra, el Leviatán es el monstruo primitivo de las aguas del mar y el Ziz el monstruo primordial del cielo. Según este texto, el Leviatán vive en ·el abismo", mientras que Behemot, el monstruo terrestre, vive en un desierto invisible al este del jardín del Edén (1 Enoc 60:7-8). Una leyenda rabínica judía describe una gran lucha que tendrá lugar en el fin de los tiempos: "...se unirán con otro monstruo y entrarán en combate, con sus cuernos el Behemot acorneará con fuerza, el pez saltará para golpearle con sus aletas, con fuerza. Su Creador se aproximará a ellos con poderosa espada los matará a ambos". Entonces, "de la bella piel del Leviatán, Dios construirá toldos para acoger a los justos, que comerán la carne del Behemot y del Leviatán con gran alegría y recogijo". (Artscroll siddur, p. 719). En el Haggadah, la fuerza del Behemot llega a su máximo en el solsticio de verano con cada año solar (en torno al 21 de Junio). En esta época del año, el Behemot ruge con fuerza haciendo temblar a todos los animales, y por lo tanto les hace menos feroces el resto del año. Como resultado, los animales débiles viven seguros lejos del alcance de los animales salvajes. Este fenómeno mítico es mostrado como ejemplo de misericordia y bondad divina. Según narra la tradición, sin el rugido del Behemot, los animales se volverían cada vez más salvajes y feroces, y por lo tanto se matarían entre sí y a los humanos.Adapted from Legends of the Jews, Louis Ginzberg - volume I Identidad Desde el siglo XVII d.C. ha habido muchos intentos de identificar al Behemot. Algunos expertos lo han considerado una criatura real, normalmente el hipopótamo, ocasionalmente el elefante, rinoceronte o el búfalo de agua.. La referencia a la "cola" del Behemot que se "mueve como un cedro" presenta un problema para la mayoría de estas lecturas, ya que no se puede identificar fácilmente con la cola de ningún animal. El biólogo Michael Bright sugiere que la referencia al cedro se refiere actualmente a la forma de brocha de sus ramas, que recuerda a las colas de los elefantes modernos e hipopótamos. Algunos han identificado el cedro con la trompa del elefante, pero también puede referirse al pene del Behemot, dado que la palabra hebrea para "mover" también significa "extender", y la segunda parte del verso habla de los nervios alrededor de sus "piedras" (no, como en la traducción mencionada, en sus "muslos"). La Vulgata parece avalar tal lectura usando la palabra "testiculorum".Mitchell (1987) El cognado ruso бегемот (begemot) actualmente significa hipopótamo (Del tercer cuarto del siglo XVIII. El nombre anterior era гиппопотам (gippopotam).). Otra opinión es que el Behemot es el producto de la imaginación del autor de Job, un símbolo del poder de Dios: en el verso 24, es descrito con la nariz horadada, para colocarle un anillo, un signo de que ha sido domado por Yaveh. thumb|250px|Behemot representado en el Diccionario Infernal Algunos creacionistas de la Tierra Joven identifican a Behemot como un posible dinosaurio saurópodo, afirmando que solo un saurópodo tendría una cola que se "mueve como un cedro". La creencia de que los dinosaurios y los humanos vivieron juntos, sin embargo, contradice las pruebas científicas de que el último de los saurópodos se extinguió hace 66 millones de año cuando un gran asteroide chocó contra la Tierra,Anthony, S. (February 8, 2013). "Finally confirmed: An asteroid wiped out the dinosaurs". ExtremeTech. Retrieved March 4, 2013. y los humanos modernos no existieron hasta hace 50.000 años. El Diccionario Infernal mostró al Behemot como un un demonio elefante humanoide con una barriga redonda. Esta representación considera a Behemot como un gran soldado de Satán que vive en el infierno. Behemot es el vigilante infernal que también preside los banquetes. También se dice que también tenía cierto renombre por su voz siendo considerado el cantante demoniaco oficial del infierno. Referencias literarias El filósofo político del siglo XVII Thomas Hobbes llamó al Parlamento Largo "Behemot" en su libro Behemot. El Leviatán acompaña su libro de teoría política que señala las lecciones de la Guerra Civil Inglesa, También es el nombre de un personaje de la novela El maestro y Margarita de Mikhail Bulgakov. El Behemot también aparece en Paraíso Perdido de John Milton (Libro VII 470-472: "Behemot, el más voluminoso engendro de la tierra, podía apenas desembarazar de la que lo cubría su pesada mole" El Behemot es mencionado en Las estaciones del año de James Thomson: "... ¡he aquí! en malla trenzada / Behemot levanta su cabeza. ..." (Verano). El Alemán émigré Franz Leopold Neumann tituló su libro de 1941 sobre Nacionalsocialismo, Behemot: La Estructura y Práctica del Nacionalsocialismo. El Behemot también se menciona en la ópera Nixon en China, compuesta por John Adams y escrita por Alice Goodman. En el comienzo del primer acto, el coro canto "Ahora la gente son los héroes, el Behemot tira del arado de los campesinos" varias veces. Referencias Categoría:Demonios Categoría:Artiodáctilos Categoría:Mitología del judaísmo